Missing
by NekoChan5678
Summary: Cartman makes the biggest mistake of his life when he lets himself get blackmailed into cheating on Kyle. When Kyle goes missing, what heights will Cartman go to get him back? Rated T for stuff.


_**Chapter 1: Runaway**_

_Hello readers! This is my second fanfic here. I'm a total sucker for sad shit so I'll write sad shit! Anyways, enjoy the story! Rated T for stuff. Kyman, with slight Cutters. The boys are still 10 in this story. Butters is sorta OOC cuz he's a dick in this one._

Cartman and I have been leading a secret relationship since a month ago. Nobody knew about it besides us, not even Stan was aware. We would pretend to fight and hate each other but our true feelings were far above hate; we were seriously in love.

But these few days we've been growing farther and farther apart, I don't know why. Was it something I did? Did he just not like me anymore? Could he be cheating on me? I shook my head to clear the thought out of my mind. Of course he wasn't! He wouldn't do that, would he?

But still, a flicker of doubt stayed in my mind. I mentally cursed myself for thinking such things; I couldn't assume that right away! Not until I've seen him do it with my own eyes. Still it stayed. It grew when Cartman stopped talking to me for a while. It grew when he began to hang out with Butters more. It just grew more and more.

Then it happened. It was lunchtime on a Friday, and Cartman had mysteriously disappeared with Butters when he was supposed to meet me at our usual table. I needed to check this out. I hopped off of my seat and went out into the hallway, nothing. I went into the bathroom and then saw it.

Cartman was kissing Butters. I froze in place; my chest feeling like it was splitting in two. "C-Cartman…" I murmured, my voice laced with hurt. The two turned with surprise to see me standing there. "Kyle! I-It's not what it looks like!" Cartman stuttered, stepping towards me.

I pushed him away. "You fat, cheating bastard! How could you?!" I shrieked, tears running down my cheeks and dropping onto the tiled floor below, "And to think I believed we had something! I don't want to see your stupid face ever again!" and with that said, I took off running out of the bathroom and into the halls.

I didn't check to see if he was following me. All I needed to do was get away from him. He was actually cheating on me! That stupid fatass was manipulating me into believing he actually had a heart! I needed to get away from here so that he wouldn't try it again. I needed to get out of this piss-ass redneck mountain town forever!

Out the school doors, into the streets, out of South Park, into a strange new world. "Oof!" I fell back suddenly when I bumped into someone in my hurt daze. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" the stranger apologized. It was a girl about my age, with light blue eyes and peach-colored hair that was loosely braided and hanging over her shoulder.

She held out her hand to help me up, and I gladly accepted her help, not caring about anything anymore. "My name is Phoebe. What's your name?" she asked, smiling at me warmly. "I'm Kyle, and I recently got here." I replied, looking down at the bumpy concrete ground.

"Oh, you're a runaway, aren't you?" I looked up at her in surprise, wondering how she guessed so fast. "How'd you know?" "Well, first of all you look tired as shit, and I can tell you've been crying a lot." "Yeah…I feel like total shit right now." "You can stay with me and my siblings!" "What? But won't your parents be mad about it?" "No, I'm an orphan! My siblings and I live on our own." "Oh, well in that case, sure."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I watched as Kyle ran out the door, shock and hurt welling up in my heart. Butters just laughed. "Well, that's just sad. If only he hadn't been so nosy, you two would still be together." The small blonde smirked, triumph in those stupid blue eyes of his.

"You asshole!" my fist met with his jaw, sending him tumbling onto the floor, "This is the last time I ever let you in on my deepest secrets you piece of shit!" he didn't reply, he just smiled in a way that made me twitch in anger. I needed to find Kyle and tell him everything.

It all began when Butters begged me to tell him a secret of mine. I declined, but he began to bug me more and more and more until I snapped. I told him about my relationship with Kyle, and then he blackmailed me. He fucking blackmailed me! He told me that he'd tell everyone if I didn't kiss him. Stupid jealous asshole! He ruined what was supposed to last between Kyle and me.

I got out just in time to catch him rushing out the school doors. "Kyle!" I called out his name and tried to pursue him, but the redhead was too fast. Damn my big-boned body for not being quick enough to catch him! I reached the doors, but when I looked around he was gone. Something inside me said that he was gone for good, and all I could do was go back inside.

The rest of the school day passed by in a blur. He didn't return to school at all. _Maybe he'll come back tomorrow_, I thought with a twinge of hope. But that night I dreamt that Kyle and I were standing in a grassy meadow, with a short fence separating us. I tried to climb over to get to him, but I couldn't get to the other side no matter how hard I tried.

He just smiled at me and waved goodbye, then turned around and walked away from me. I needed to get over the fence. I tried and tried countless times, but he disappeared from my sight and all I could do was stand there and stare.

I woke up with a start, tears staining my pillow and blanket. I still felt like crying, and so I did. I cried for him, I cried for me, I cried for us. He was the only thing keeping me sane in this world and now he was gone. I shouldn't have let Butters push me around like that. I need Kyle. I need him more than anything.

_Why was I so stupid?!_ I asked myself, _I shouldn't have minded that everyone would know that Kyle and I were together. Because then again, someone could have tried to take him from me. I'm such a fucking retard!_

"Poopsiekins, are you awake? Mrs. Broflovski wants to see you." My mom's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I got up and quickly got dressed, coming out of the room to see a very grief-stricken Sheila. "Have you seen Kyle? He's been gone since yesterday and didn't come back since! Oh, my poor bubby! He could have been kidnapped, or-or even dead!" Kyle's mom wailed.

I wanted to cry even more, but I had no more tears left to cry. "I-I h-h-haven't s-seen him since y-y-yesterday." I stuttered, not caring that I sounded like I had been crying. "P-please…if you see him anywhere, tell me immediately!" Sheila sobbed, rushing out the door to go and ask someone else.

It was all my fault. All this happened because I was scared of affecting my pride. I'm the biggest asshole in the world. I don't deserve Kyle, even if I need him. Without a word, I walked back to my room and locked the door so that I could cry to myself in a corner.

_**End of Chapter**_

_Well there you have it; Kyle is now living with orphans and Cartman is depressed as fuck. Well, anyways, next chapter coming soon (or maybe not, I don't have a specific updating schedule)!_


End file.
